Adiós a los amantes ocasionales
by AlondraV
Summary: Se habían distanciado desde hace un tiempo por culpa de una "pequeña" distracción que tenia María, y que ahora es un obstáculo y final de su aventura. Mal Summary pero tengan piedad, es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Adiós a los amantes ocasionales

Este es mi primer fic que subo a una página :S así que todo lo que piensen de esta historia coméntenlo para que pueda mejorar n_n.

Advertencias: Creo que ninguna pero no estoy muy segura

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco la representación humana de México, pues la me inspire de muchos fic que he leído.

Nota: La representación de México se llama María (ya se, es lo mas típico Dx) y aparte de que esta historia es narrada por ella.

Después de mucho tiempo de no ver a Alfred al que considero mi amigo y al que a veces era mi amante, me llego un mensaje de texto a mi celular con un simple "Hello how are you?" proveniente de nada más y nada menos que Alfred. Decidí responder de la misma manera seca con la que él me pregunto, así que solo le respondí "Hola, muy bien", y así fue como comenzó a tener una conversación con él y decidimos vernos en mi casa el próximo día a jugar videojuegos como acostumbrábamos desde hace tiempo.

La verdad es que estaba algo emocionada pues hace mucho que no lo veía y tenía que contarle un sinfín de cosas importantes que habían pasado en mi vida, como el nuevo sentimiento que sentía por la representación humana de Francia, mejor conocido como Francis Bonnefoy. Los últimos meses había sentido que era más guapo, veía sus perfectas facciones, lo admiraba, e incluso ignoraba a Alfred (parte de porque nos alejamos un tiempo).

Una vez que el estadounidense que llego a mi casa, como era de esperarse llevo un control de Play Station 3 y jugamos un rato (como 7 horas) y decidimos que ya era bastante tarde y que el ya no podía regresar a su casa a esas horas, así que se quedó en mi casa esperando que yo fácilmente lo dejara dormir conmigo y tener a lo que yo le llamaba acción (sexo), pero desde que a mí me había llamado la atención (más de lo normal) Francis ya no quería tener ese tipo de encuentros con Alfred.

Estuvimos peleando hasta que después de un tiempo en vez de pelearnos nos dijimos lo mucho que "nos amábamos" aunque ambos supiéramos que era mentira y que solo lo hacíamos para pasar una buena noche.

Después de besarnos apasionadamente y quitarnos toda la ropa que nos estorbábamos entramos en acción, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al éxtasis a mí se me escapo de los labios decir "Francis . . .": Aunque eso solo haya dicho casi en susurro Alfred lo escucho y obviamente en ese momento no me dijo nada, pero después de estar 5 minutos sin hablar y están abrazados me pregunto:

-¿Por qué dijiste su nombre? ¿Acaso pensabas en el mientras estabas conmigoo?

Yo me quede helada, sin saber que contestar aunque debía responder si no quería ser interrogada más.

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Y aquí acaba este capítulo, si te gusto deja tu comentario y si no pues igual deja tu opinión para poder mejorar. Si ustedes quieren yo subiré el siguiente capitulo pronto. Nos leemos pronto (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hola n_n perdón por no subir el capítulo tan pronto pero es que ya saben escuela, exámenes y todas esas cosas feas que no dejan que la imaginación fluya y que no tenga tiempo de escribir.

Quisiera agradecer a una amiga que también le gusta esto de escribir fanfics llamada

DBeilschmidt (ese es el nombre de su cuenta en fanfiction) que participa como co-autora en este capítulo y seguramente en todo el fanfic. Y bueno gracias por ver el fanfic y pues EMPEZAMOS.

-Mmm no, pero yo no dije el nombre de nadie más- dijo con un tono de evidente enfado.

-No hoy, pero todas las veces anteriores lo haces y no te digo nada- dije con toda tranquilidad, pues estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

Tuvimos un largo silencio incomodo y para no sentirme mal me puse a dormir.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que ya no había señales de Alfred, hasta que me encontré una nota que decía:

Me fui para que pudieras pensar mejor en él, dejare de estorbar.

Atte.: Alfred F. Jones

Lo primero que note fue que Alfred estaba extrañamente celoso, no es que yo dijere el nombre de otros tipos todo el tiempo pero. . . esto era algo más de celos de amigos, algo que él jamás había manifestado.

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era enviarle un mensaje a su celular y le escribí:

Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco.

Yo sé que cuando "lo ignoro" se enoja mas pero sinceramente a estas alturas ya no me interesa, le hare caso a su nota, pues Francis vendrá precisamente hoy a mi casa y pues ya veremos qué pasa.

En todo el rato que esperaba a Francis, no recibí mensaje de Alfred, así que decidí que lo ignoraría por completo, después de todo el también lo hace.

Francis llego a mi casa, junto con su jefe, nos saludamos de manera muy normal, a excepción que esta vez no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando Francis Me toma de la mano, cosa que no paso desapercibida por él, una sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios, lo cual hiso que me pusiera nerviosa, pero no podía dejar que alguien me descubriera lo que sentía, pues podría tener malas consecuencias.

-Mon cherie, un gusto verla después de tanto tiempo, podría jurar que en el tiempo que no nos vimos tus mejillas han cambiado de color- dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa más grande que antes, fue cuando me di cuenta que de que él se había percatado de lo que pasaba y eso no sería bueno, tenía que pensar en algo.

-Seguro te afecto el viaje, mis mejillas siguen iguales que antes-dije nerviosa-pasa, en este lugar estarás mientras estés en mi casa, siéntete como en casa- dije en un tono amablemente nerviosa. MIERDA simplemente no podía controlarme, no ante él.

Todo esto estaba pasando de manera muy rápida por lo cual estaba nerviosa, así que decido que debía tomar un descanso pero, aunque quisiera dormir tenía un invitado y no podía dejar a Francis.

-¿Quieres salir a pasear-

-Oui sería lo mejor-

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Francis tuvo la grandiosa idea de tomar mi mano con nuestros dedos entre lazados, tuve un sonrojo y desvié la mirada a la cerradura para poder abrir la puerta, pero para mí desconcierto sonó el timbre y naturalmente abrí la puerta.

Cuando la puerta estaba abierta tuve la sorpresa de encontrarme con Alfred. No era necesario una explicación para la escena solo que naturalmente debería haber un saludo. Yo veía a Alfred y el me veía fijamente a los ojos hasta que. . .

-Mon amour ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Francis decidió romper el silencio, de una manera muy normal, sin darse cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

-¿Por qué están agarrados de la mano?- dijo Alfred gritando- Ella es MI VECINA, MI VE-CI-NA MIA Y DE NADIE MAS-dijo esto últimos aún mas enojado, sus mejillas estaban rojas de coraje.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de comenzar, perdón por no contestar los comentarios, me siento la peor persona del mundo, así que lo haré en este mismo momento:

Flannya 1: xD gracias por comentar, esa es una buena motivación, perdón por no actualizar tan rápido pues ya ves xd, esa idea de Francis y Maria es como un crack, bueno no tanto pero lo bueno es que te gusta, repito, muchísimas gracias por comentar. Por cierto, yo me quede picada con tu fic de"Entrenando con el asombroso Prusia" n_n deberias seguir con el siguiente capitulo

Flanya 2: Enserio tus comentarios me animan tanto a mi como a mi amiga DBeilschmidt que participara como co-autora en todo el fic, xD claro que si xD el caracter fuerte de Mexico pues me agrada n_n

Alfred POV

Me encuentro trabajando, es aburrido hacer esto, tengo que mirar toda una pila de documentos y luego firmarlos, yo solo quiero comer una hamburguesa y ver películas.

-Que aburrido es esto…-dije mientras ponía mi cabeza sobre el escritorio, estaba cansado- Oh –en ese momento la quite- Jajaja! Le mandare un mensaje a Mary, hace tiempo que no nos divertimos juntos, además de que me liberare de todos estos papeles aburridos y de mi superior

Agarre mi celular lo más rápido posible y le mande un mensaje de texto que decía "Hello, How are you?" paso un rato y recibí un mensaje suyo diciendo "Hola, muy bien" le mande un mensaje diciendo "Estoy aburrido, mi superior me tiene encerrado" Seguimos mensajeandonos un largo tiempo, hasta que le mencione sobre ir a visitarla, nos pusimos de acuerdo y después me despedí y seguí trabajando, en ese tiempo mi superior entro al cuarto.

-¿Ya los tienes listos?

-No, además no creo poder tenerlos para mañana, iré con Mary

-Está bien…

Dijo eso ultimo con un tono de total desagrado ante mi idea, pero no me interesaba, además quería divertirme un rato, el se fue al poco tiempo que me contesto y yo me quede trabajando hasta aproximadamente las 2:00am, luego me fui directo a dormir.

Me desperté y me metí a bañarme, me vestí con mi uniforme militar y dentro de la mochila que me llevaría puse mi Play 3, los controles y algunos juegos; baje a desayunar y fui a casa de Mary, cuando llegue inmediatamente nos pusimos a jugar, no paraba de verla de reojo cuando podía, claro sin que ella lo notase, examinaba cada pequeño detalle, asi pasaron las horas y sin darme cuenta ya se habia hecho noche y no podía volver, asi que Mary me ofreció quedarme a dormir.

-Ven Alfred, te llevare a tu cuarto

-Y… ¿Tu dormirás conmigo? –dije sonrojado-

-Uhm…no lo creo, hoy no –Dijo María con un tono inseguro-

-Vamos Mary, plis –dije con un tono un poco seductor abrazándola por la cintura-

-Ya te dije que no –dijo un poco molesta- Ahora por favor suéltame

-Es por el ¿Cierto? Desde que lo vez me has dejado de querer –dije con un tono triste-

-¿A qué te refieres? Acaso te refieres a…-después de eso ella ya no dijo nada-

-Si, a él exactamente, yo sé que me odias –dije, pues el hecho de que no quisiera dormir conmigo me hacía pensar que ya no me quería.

-Alfred por favor, no seas dramático, no es que yo te odie si no que. . .-

-¡C'mon Mary! Sé que me odias no hay por qué negarlo…

-¡No te odio Alfred! Deja de ser tan dramático, solo no quiero dormir contigo ¡ESO ES TODO!

-¡PERO YO SI QUIERO!

-¿¡Y PORQUE TANTA MALDITA INSISTENCIA?! ¿¡ACASO CREES QUE SOY TU PUTA, CON LA QUE TE ACUESTAS CUANDO QUIERES?! Pues no, no soy lo que esperabas

-Mary…plis no te enojes asi, perdóname

-¡ENTONCES NO INSISTAS, NO DORMIRE CONTIGO, NI HOY, NI MANAÑA, NI NUNCA! –Dijo María muy enojada-

-Mary…I-I…love you

Mary cambio de expresión al momento en el que le dije eso, esas palabras las decía de verdad.

-Yo también te amo

Me incline hasta llegar a donde estaba su boca, besándola apasionadamente mientras la abrazaba de manera protectora, cuando el beso ceso la cargue y la lleve a donde hubiera una cama poniéndola suavemente en ellos, empecé a quitarle la ropa, yo también hice lo mismo, cuando ella estaba completamente desnuda, contemple su cuerpo, la volví a besar, baje a su cuello y posteriormente deje una marca en su hombro izquierdo para asi marcar lo que era mío, ella se estremeció un poco, acaricie sus pechos y los apreté, escuche un gemido y vi hacia Mary, estaba sonrojada tapándose la boca, estaba seguro de que esta noche ella seria mía, deje sus pechos y baje mis manos hasta su parte baja, pero no sin antes acariciar sus hermosas piernas, las cuales separe en un movimiento lento, acaricie un poco su zona intima, ella se estremecía demasiado cuando lo hacía, gemía, a pesar de que no quería que yo escuchara, yo quería oírlos, porque asi sabría que solo yo era capaz de complacerla, metí un dedo y lo moví lentamente para no lastimarla, luego metí otro, y asi hasta llegar a meter 3 dedos, cuando sentí que estaba lista los saque para meter mi miembro, lo roce un poco contra su zona intima y lo fui metiendo lentamente, cuando entre totalmente en ella comenzó a embestirla, era un ritmo lento pero firme, ella se aferro a mí, acercando su boca a mi oído, escuchaba claramente como gemía y jadeaba, no sé si lo sabía, pero esos gemidos me hacían querer seguir con esto toda la noche…el día…ya no quería despegarme de ella, quería que ese momento durara para siempre, aumente la velocidad de las embestidas, pasando a ser muy rápidas y fuertes, Mary rasguño mi espalda, gritaba, y eso me estaba haciendo perder la cordura, empecé a embestirla lo más rápido que pude y la bese profunda y apasionadamente, ella separo el beso al cabo de unos minutos porque el oxigeno le faltaba, todo su cuerpo se movía violentamente por las embestidas que yo le proporcionaba, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, entonces ahí mismo sentí algo, no sabría describirlo, pero, parecía el cielo, estaba en el clímax.

-Francis…

Creía que eso habia sido mi imaginación, estaba disfrutando demasiado del momento, iba a pronunciar el nombre de Mary cuando…

-Francis…

Sentí como si un puñal se enterrara en mi corazón, obligándome a salir del clímax, eso no habia sido mi imaginación, ella habia pronunciado ese horrible nombre, pero a estas alturas lo único que pude hacer fue seguir, me limitaba a mirarla, ella seguía igual, entrecerrando los ojos, sin dejar de gemir, Mary también habia alcanzado el clímax, solo que ella…no me tenía en mente a mí, si no a ese maldito francés pervertido. Me corrí dentro de ella y después simplemente salí y nos separamos sin decir nada hasta que…

-¿Por qué dijiste su nombre? ¿Acaso pensabas en él? –Pregunte esperando por varios segundos su respuesta-

-Si, ¿Tienes algún problema?

Hubo un silencio incomodo, a lo cual lo mejor que hizo Mary fue dormir, yo decidí hacer lo mismo.

Me desperté cuando Mary todavía seguía dormida, yo seguía pensando en lo de ayer, en ese horrible nombre que se habia atrevido a pronunciar. Cegado por la indiferencia, le deje una nota que decía: Me fui para que pudieras mejor en el, dejare de estorbar.

Y asi fue como recogí todo lo que habia llevado y me fui, después de llegar a mi casa revise mi celular y me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Mary, que decía "Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco" Me sentí mal por la indiferencia que Mary mostraba hacia mí, aunque seguramente era por cierto francés que tenía en mente, enojado por ese pensamiento, me fui a cambiar y a bañar, me di cuenta de que me faltaba algo, mi placa militar y era más que obvio donde la habia dejado, no podía llegar muy normal después de la nota que habia dejado y mucho menos por la contestación, asi que debía llegar como el hero que era, le compre un ramo de flores, sabía que asi será aceptado por ella y todo sería igual que antes, entonces me encamine a su casa, al llegar toque el timbre, instantáneamente abrieron la puerta, era Mary, sonreí un poco, pero al momento en que se abrió completamente la puerta, la vi con ese maldito francés, eso no me enojo tanto, si no el hecho de que estuviera agarrada de su mano, quería decapitar a Francis y ya!

-Mon amour ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Parecía que ese estúpido del vino se burlaba de mí, yo y Mary nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos, entonces ahí no aguante mi enojo y…

-¿Por qué están agarrados de las manos? –Dije gritando- Ella es MI VECINA, MI VE-CI-NA Y DE NADIE MAS –dije eso ultimo aun mas enojado-


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aqui esta el cuarto capitulo y pues antes de empezar vamos con los comentarios

Flannya: Muchas personas que estoy siendo demasiado mala con Alfred, pero . . . nose yo digo que esta bien, y obviamente no se pondra nada tranquilo xc, enserio, tu fic de "entrenando con el asombroso Prusia" me dejo picada, y no he comentado porque cuando lo empeze a leer no tenia cuenta aqui Dx

LudwigBeilschmidtDeutschland: Esta ideas surgio de un momento de locura Dx pero que bien que te gusto n_n y úes si, soy mala con el hero pero intetare no sobrepasarme tanto xc, oye y aproposito, bueno ambas autoras estamos intrigadas con pues quienes son nuestros lectores asi que . . . . ok vayamos al grano, ¿eres hombre o mujer? lo siento por el acoso pero queremos saber xd

Alfred POV

-Calmado mon ami, es tu vecina, tu amiga, pero no es para ponerse asi, no te la voy a robar…, no hasta ahorita hon hon hon~

-Tu te callas y te vas directo a Europa, que tu jefe este aquí no significa que te necesita y menos en asa de Mary, asi que ¡LARGO! –Dije aun enojado y esto último gritando-

Saque al francés de casa de Mary, haciendo que en el proceso se soltaran. Una vez teniendo a ese francés estúpido fuera de su casa lo seguí corriendo con una escoba que habia ahí.

Entre amenazas e insultos este llego a casa de Arthur atravesando el jardín, logrando que lo perdiera de vista.

-¡¿Donde estas escoria francesa?! –mire a todos lados en busca de este y rompí la escoba en dos, aventando los pedazos hacia donde habia corrido- ¡Y NO VUELVAS STUPID! ¡O YO MISMO TE LANZO MISILES DIRECTO A TU CULO! –grite-

Entonces ahí todo se quedo en silencio, le dio un puñetazo al árbol que estaba enfrente mío y esta cayo provocando mucho ruido, yo empecé a llorar.

Arthur POV

-Por fin un día que ha transcurrido con completa calma, sin deberes ni nada por el estilo –dije entre mis pensamientos-

Y como era de esperarse, algo tenía que acabar con esa hermosa tranquilidad, un ruido muy fuerte provenía del jardín, me levante y fui a ver lo que ocurría, para mi sorpresa me encontré a Alfred, pero…estaba de rodillas como llorándole al árbol, que por cierto estaba tirado.

-¿Alfred? ¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?! Y lo peor ¿Por qué has tirado mi árbol y ahora le lloras? –dije exaltado-

-Ella, ella… -susurraba Alfred, aunque yo podía oír sus susurros-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunte muy intrigado-

-Yo tenía un altar de ella en mi corazón, el altar más bello del mundo dedicado a la mariposa más bella, Mary –dijo soltando lagrimas a chorros-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Mary con esto? ¿Altar, corazón, mariposa, Mary? América realmente perdiste la razón, yo sabía que debías de comer mejor, pero nunca me escuchas y sigues comiendo esas hamburguesas

Pero el no me escucho, seguía llorando, jamás le habia visto asi, asi que supuse que no era su comida lo que le habia provocado eso.

-Si quieres ven a dentro, yo preparare algo de te –Le dije serio, pues realmente se veía muy mal y no creía que era momento para reclamar lo del árbol-

Aun asi Alfred no parecía oír algo de lo que decía, seguía llorando, sin dejar de mirar al suelo, entonces lo ayude a levantarse, realmente me costó bastante, porque pesa mucho y porque parecía no cooperar; lo lleve adentro y prepare un poco de té, cuando acabe fui con él y se serví tanto a él como a mí.

-Bien América ¿Me puedes decir que te sucede?

-Ese maldito se llevo todo el amor que Mary y yo construimos en estos años, todas esas noches junto a ella, su cuerpo pegado al mío sin nada más que nuestras respiraciones agitadas, ella y yo…-dijo con un tono muy triste, aunque en realidad seguía sin entender mucho-

-Vamos Alfred, dramatizas demasiado el momento, miss Mary y tu son solo amigos, esto que me dices me suena como si…fueran algo mas

-NO SOMOS AMIGOS –dijo eso rompiendo el llanto de nuevo- YO Y ELLA…A PESAR DE QUE…le dije que la amaba….y ella me correspondió…entonces como es posible que…TENGA EN MENTE A ESE FRANCES DE MIERDA!

Miraba a los ojos de Alfred, estaba muy enfadado, como nunca antes lo habia visto, aunque también estaba triste.

-Espera un segundo ¿Tu y ella decirse que se aman? Y además, ¿Francés?, ¿No estás hablando de Francis cierto?

En ese momento sus ojos perdieron su brilla, frunció el ceño y golpeo la pared con mucha fuerza.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR SU ASQUEROSO NOMBRE!

-¡Alfred tranquilízate!

Sus ojos recuperaron su brillo y me miro, me agarro de los hombros, ahora sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

-¡Yo y ella somos amantes Arthur! ¡Y-Yo la amo! P-Pero ahora…ese francés vino a quitármela…¡A destruirlo todo!

En ese momento me abrazo y lloro en mi hombro, yo aun estaba sorprendido de las palabras anteriores, ellos ni siquiera parecían amantes, se veían como amigos, pero dudaba que Alfred me mintiera, sus ojos reflejaban tanta tristeza al mencionar a Mary, y claro, un odio intenso al escuchar el nombre de Francis, no sabía que aconsejarle.

-La verdad es que…no se qué hacer, ni que decirte, pero yo solo sé que…este tipo de cosas siempre terminan mal

Dude de mis palabras, pero debo de decir que aun seguía sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque la verdad, me siento estúpido, digo, con lo posesivo que es Alfred, creo que debí suponerlo. Alfred me abrazo aun más fuerte, escuchaba sus sozollos.

-Yo…solo quiero que todo sea como antes –susurro Alfred-

No quería imaginarme lo que habían hecho miss Mary y Alfred.

-Todas esas noches en las que solo existíamos ella y yo, sentía su cuerpo y su piel suave, su hermosa voz que pronunciaba mi nombre, pidiéndome más y como siempre, no me podía resistir a darle lo que ella deseaba, tener ese cuerpo solo para mí era lo mejor que me podía pasar, tocarlo, besarlo, magrearlo a mi gusto, escuchando como gemía mi nombre, esa hermosa voz, esa bella chica, esas noches llenas de amor y pasión…TOOODOO se ha ido a la mierda gracias a ese maldito francés –Dijo Alfred esto último con mucho mas dolor y su voz quebrada-

-Comprendo Alfred, pero ¿Por qué no pediste una relación seria? –pregunte, pues era obvio lo que habia tenido que hacer-

-Porque…-Alfred se quedo pensando- Porque hubo un tiempo en que…yo no la amaba y…aun asi pasábamos las noches pero…yo no pensaba en ella, si no en…-después de decir esto cayó en un llanto desconsolado-

-¿En quién pensabas?

-¡En Vietnam! –dijo eso entre el llanto-

No lo podía creer, ¿Alfred y ella juntos? Ellos eran enemigos, o tal vez solo aparentaban…aun asi parecía estar arrepentido de todo eso.

-¡Pero son enemigos!

-Ella me domino Arthur ¿Qué crees que paso ahí? Ella me dijo que la condición de que saliera intacto de ese lugar ¡Era tener esas cosas con ella!

Quise borrar eso de mi memoria en cuanto lo escuche, no me imaginaba que esa condición existiese, Alfred se soltó del abrazo y se limpio las lagrimas, lo vi, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llanto, nunca creí que alguien como él, que siempre habia sido fuerte, llorara por Mary, y no es que ella fuera mala persona o algo parecido, en cambio, era amigable y linda, pero aun asi no podía creer todo eso.

-Se que…hice mal en no pedir una relación seria desde antes, pero yo no contaba con que ese idiota llegaría a intentar quitarme lo que es mío –dijo eso ultimo con un notable tono de posesividad-

-Pero yo….creo que…bueno si…es que yo…si la quieres debiste empezar por eso, Francis la tiene en la mira desde 1839 y justo después…le quitaste a su hermano la mitad de su territorio… -tenía miedo de que lo que habia dicho fuera a hacerlo enojar, llorar o incluso empeorar.

-Oh cierto….le quite la mitad de su territorio a su hermano y ese día…-dijo Alfred de manera como si recordara algo, la tristeza se desvaneció de sus ojos, supongo que habia recordado algo y después empezó a contar…

Flash Back de Alfred.

-Vaya…vaya…debo de decir que no esperaba salir victorioso de esto, pero bueno, la vida está llena de sorpresas –Dijo Alfred con tono altanero y vestimenta militar viendo hacia abajo-

-Deja de presumir y dime que han decidido nuestros superiores –Dijo María tirada en el suelo con una vestimenta militar sucia y destruida-

-Oh nada importante –Dijo Alfred con un tono tranquilo- Solo digamos que me quede con la mitad del territorio de tu hermano, aparte de una indemnización y aparte…me ofrecieron que tu o Juan podrían ser mis esclavos durante…un corto periodo de tiempo

-Bueno, solo quiero acabar con esto lo más rápido posible, asi que dime a quien escogiste y a quien quieres

-¿Sabes algo México? Eres muy persistente y fuerte, te admiro

-¡Deja de andarte con rodeos y dímelo!

-Bien…-él se agacho y le levanto el mentón- Te elijo a ti, y…quiero…-se acerco a su boca lentamente-

-¡Aléjate de mi!

María le pego una cachetada a Alfred con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, este bajo la mirada y luego se puso encima de ella.

-¿Asi lo quieres eh? ¡Dirty bich te enseñare a respetarme como es debido! –dijo enfadado-

María intento quitárselo de encima, pero habia desperdiciado sus fuerzas en esa cachetada, Alfred la inmovilizo fácilmente y la empezó a desvestir, rompiéndole su ropa sin importarle nada.

-¡Q-Quítame tus manos de encima asqueroso!

-¡Shut up!

Cuando Alfred termino miro su cuerpo y apretó sus pechos fuertemente, provocando que María se retorciera, intentando quítaselo de encima, después de apretarlos mordió una de sus pezones, jalándolo fuerte, María gritaba de dolor mientras lloraba.

-¡Por favor déjame, no quiero esto!

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!

En ese momento Alfred el beso a la fuerza, bajándose el cierre del pantalón y sacando su miembro lo metió de un tirón, María solo pudo gritar ahogadamente y Alfred separo el beso para verificar.

-Mira que tenemos aquí…María ¿Eras virgen? –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- Bien te contare algo…yo también lo era…hasta hoy claro, será un placer…hacerte mía…

Dicho esto Alfred comenzó a moverse a un ritmo algo rápido, María lloraba y se retorcía sin dejar de gritar de dolor.

-¡N-No te muevas, sácala por favor!

Alfred hizo caso omiso de esto y aumento el ritmo, moviéndose muy rápido, María después de un tiempo dejo de gritar, Alfred estaba disfrutando eso.

-María tu interior es tan cálido…no sabes lo bien que siento al penetrarte

-A-Alfred p-por favor sácala –Dijo María gritando-

-Pero que estás diciendo…yo se que lo gozas

Alfred se movió tan rápido como pudo, María estaba gimiendo sin parar, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Alfred noto eso y sonrió victorioso, ahora ella era completamente suya, saco su miembro de ella y se corrió en su cuerpo, María jadeaba, mirando a Alfred e intentando recuperar su compostura, Alfred se subió el cierre del pantalón y le devolvió la mirada.

-Eres mía desde hoy, espero que eso te quede claro

Fin Del Flash Back

Arthur POV.

-¿Sabes que desde un principio empezaron mal cierto? –Le pregunte a Alfred-

-Eso no importa, si te das cuenta ella es mía por derecho

-Pero…jamás hubo nada serio, es como si nunca hubiera ocurrido algo

-…Tal vez podría ser asi, pero…yo y ella sabemos perfectamente que todas esas noches existieron

-Pero…no tienes derecho a decirle nada, jamás fueron…algo

-Ella es MIA, M-I-A y de nadie más, no necesitamos que los demás lo sepan

-Por lo que dices…lo siento América, no puedo ayudarte

-Bah…no te preocupes, al menos me desahogue

-Bueno creo que ya hemos terminado, además creo que ya puedes ir a tu casa a pensar las cosas de mejor manera y…reflexionar

-Claro Arthur, nos vemos, el Hero se va

Alfred hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue, suspire, no creía que fuera tan posesivo, tendría que llamar a alguien para que me ayudara con el árbol o tendría que usar magia.

-Porque algo me dice que…nada de esto terminara bien

Alfred POV

Me fui de casa de Arthur, se estaba haciendo tarde, cuando llegue a mi casa vi una carta en la mesa, fui y la abrí, era una invitación a una fiesta…y era de Mary.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, perdon por no subirlo pronto ero tenia algunos problemas tecnicos, pero aqui estamos de nuevo n_n

Reviews

LudwigBeilschmidtDeutschland: Muchisimas Gracias n_n espero que nunca te lleguemos a decepcionar, y si lo hacemos solo tienes que decirlo escenitas del hero salen de nuestra mente cochambrosa LOOL. Ahora a lo que dijiste mhmmm (Daniela: podemos ser amigos, tengo novio)(Alondra: Pues ahhh *sonrojada* pues nose (alondra es muy penosa)). Un saludo de parte de ambas autoras n_n

Flannya: Gracias por comentar, enserio sus reviews nos ayudan cuando estamos tristes (sobretodo Alondra). A mi tambien me gusta ver sufrira Alfred xD (a Daniela no le gusta esto). Pues nose si ponerlo como un poco neutral, porque ya le tengo algo preparado para mas adelante e_e. TU FIIIIIIIC ok no xc n_n lo esperare pacientemente

LadyLoba: (DIOS la gran autora LadyLoba esta comentando nuestro fic NUESTRO FIC) pues enserio nos agrada mucho que te guste, SOY TU FAN (almenos Alondra)xD. Macabro .-. jamas lo pense asi Dx. Por cierto lo del abuso pues. . . nuestra mente retorcida y sus creaciones xD. Gracias por darle en Favoritos n_n, lo repito, SOY TU FAN.

Ahora sin mas comenzamos

María POV

Yo y mis hermanos decidimos hacer una fiesta, ni idea de porque la razón, pero invitamos a todas las naciones sin excepciones, aunque en realidad solo queríamos FIESTA.

Decidimos que debía ser en mi casa, y como anfitriona arregle el lugar donde seria la fiesta. La fiesta iba a ser en un lugar como un parque de diversiones aunque algo pequeño, pero suficientemente grande para celebrar y como es normal, envié las invitaciones a todos. Estaba preparando todo junto con mi hermano Juan (México del Norte), preparábamos comida, las bebidas, adornos, música, e incluso algunos instrumentos por si a alguien se le ocurriera cantar. Ah y también preparamos unas cuantas atracciones y una sorpresita, aunque dudaba que los europeos y asiáticos se subieran así como así, por lo cual les daremos una ayudadita.

Pasaron los días hasta que finalmente el día de la fiesta llego, aun así todas la naciones asistieron.

-Pasen por favor síganme- les dijimos a todos mi hermano y yo.

Y pues a FESTEJAR.

Sacamos la comida y todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente, aunque algunos se habían negado al principio, todos terminaron comiendo.

-HAHAHA yo ya conocía este lugar y esta comida HAHAHA es genial-dijo Alfred, al parecer estaba muy normal.

-Cállate yanqui culea'o que no dejas comer a gusto-dijo Chile un poco molesto-ya sabemos que ya has estado aquí.

-Ese boludo siempre arruinando el momento-susurro Argentina, sin embargo todos lo escucharon claramente.

-Cállate Argentina, compórtate a la altura-dijo Austria acomodándose las gafas con despreocupación.

-Che. . . porque los austriacos son tan aburridos-dijo Argentina mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

-Te escuche-dijo Austria tranquilamente.

-Argentina cálmate o si no te vas-dijo María con tono autoritario y enojado, dirigiendo una mirada de odio a Argentina.

-Claro hermanita, lo que tú digas-dijo Argentina en tono seductor mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

En ese momento Argentina (Matías) recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Chile (Martin) y Uruguay (Julio).

-Cállate weon culea'o-dijo Martin muy molesto.

-Eres un desvergonzado hermano-sonrió Julio con ironía.

Normal POV

-Supondré que no escuche eso-dijo María quitando su atención de Matías, pues cierto francés había aparecido, cambiando completamente la expresión de la mexicana, pasando de odio a ojos soñadores.

Alfred se dio cuenta de esto, frunció el ceño notablemente molesto, Arthur se dio cuenta de esto, pero prefirió no intervenir y hacer caso omiso de esto.

-V-Ve la comida de México. . . pica.

El italiano estaba tomando refresco a montones, debido al picor que le había provocado la salsa. Alemania y Prusia lo veían.

-Te dije que no le pusieras salsa-dijo Prusia

-V-Ve. . .

-La casa de México-san es asombrosa-dijo Japón tomando fotografías de casi todo.

-Tienes razón-dijo Alemania.

Alemania dirigió su mirada hacia la mexicana, era una mirada intensa, el alemán se sonrojo un poco; Alfred por otra parte se dio cuenta de esto y se puso aun más celoso.

-Y ahora que le pasa?-susurro para si mismo

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, no contaba con la presencia de todos ustedes, pero aun así tengo mucha comida guardada-dijo María por el micrófono, llamando la atención de todos los presentes-Ahora como podrán notar este es un pequeño parque de diversiones, así que si quieren alguna música pueden pedirla en la cabina y pues. . . A DIVERTIRSE.

-Los guiaremos por algunas de las atracciones de aquí y pues les tenemos una. . . pequeña sorpresa-Dijo Juan, lo ultimo con una sonrisa, a lo que muchos se dieron cuenta que los hermanos mexicanos no guardaban nada bueno.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola n_n se que prometí subir capitulo pronto, pero en realidad creo que no deberían creerme, porque últimamente me la he pasado con toda una nerd estudiando para uno de los exámenes más importantes de mi vida O_O es examen del Comipems o para entrar a la prepa, y para mi desgracia mi primer opción pide como 109 de 128 y pues he estado estudiando para eso, pero en cuanto pase subiré capitulo cada semana, lo prometo y sino pues nose xc y bueno a responder reviews

Flannya: a casi nadie le agradara la sorpresa (que no sale en este capítulo) en mi opinión es muy lindo que a Ludwig le guste México xD ¿Qué Alfred esta celoso? ¿A quién le importa xD? Ok no .-. y enserio perdón por no subir pronto pero pues el estudio Dx

LadyLoba: pues esos México son tan loquillos que ni ellos planean lo que pasa en este capítulo xD nose si enserio poner un GerMex, aunque Alemania será un personaje importante más adelante n_n y enserio perdón por subir tan tarde xc somos una desobligadas Dx.

-Sorprise? Aw yeah-Dijo emocionado Alfred.

Tanto María como Juan sonrieron maliciosamente, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

-Bien, síganme por favor –dijo Juan mientras hacia una seña de que lo siguieran.

María y Juan caminaron hacia donde un tipo establo. . . había venados, becerros, vacas y camellos. Cuando todos llegaron les repartieron comida para los animales y comenzaron a alimentarlos, pero curiosamente a María era a la que más se le juntaban.

-Vee Doitsu Doitsu mira- señalo Italia hacia donde se encontraba México

-Que. . . bonita-dijo el alemán viendo atentamente hacia donde María estaba.

Pero Alemania no era el único que veía a la mexicana, Francis y Alfred hacían lo mismo, hasta que Matías la abrazo por las caderas juntándola hacia él.

-Mira María. . . a que soy genial ¿no?

-Suéltame

-Che no seas así solo quiero estar. . . junto a mi hermanita- dijo esto último con un tono perverso.

Martin vio la escena y justo cuando le iba a ir a pegar vio como una estampida perseguía a Matías, al verla, Matías corrió lo más rápido posible al ver que esta se dirigía hacia él. Pero por alguna extraña razón solo lo siguieron un rato y después lo dejaron.

-Déjala weon, si ella no quiere estar contigo deja de molestarla- dijo Martín.

-Che, tu siempre arruinas la diversión-dijo Argentina soltando a María de manera brusca, haciendo que se tropezara.

-Hey, con más cuidado chingada madre, tranquilízate-dijo María de manera enojada.

-Lo haría más bonito si estuviéramos en otro lugar querida-dijo Matías de manera "seductora"

-Ya deja de estar chingando- dijo María y empujo a Matías.

Fue a ver cómo iba lo demás en la fiesta, ella tenía que ver que tenía planeado su hermano Juan en la fiesta, pero como siempre, estaba distraído mirando a Colombia.

-Oye wey ¿Puedes venir?- le pregunto María a su hermano, y este la volteo a ver feo, parece que hubiera interrumpido algo.

-Ahh si claro, solo . . . hay pues, ya voy-Dijo de manera enfadada.

-Perdón por interrumpir tu ligue, pero ¿A dónde llevamos a los invitados?-dijo María a su hermano Juan.

-Como lo teníamos planeado, primero los llevamos con las mascotas- dijo Juan.

-Bien, entonces acompáñame a decirles, después de esto juro no molestarte un buen rato para que puedas ligar a gusto-dijo María burlonamente a su hermano Juan.

-Hey pero si tú no te quedas atrás, si todos se te quedan viendo, hasta el gringito ese ya se puso celoso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Solo ve su cara de encabronado- señalo Juan a Alfred.

María miro a Alfred, tenía los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Matías corriendo.

-¿Lo ves? Lleva así bastante rato, quien diría que el gringo es tan posesivo-dijo Juando

-Bueno olvidemos eso, yo olvido lo tuyo y tú lo mío- propuso María.

Por otro lado el estadounidense estaba intentando calmar su enojo, entonces sintió un dolor en el hombro, volteo y vio una avestruz.

-Oh. . . quieres comida?

Puso su mano con la comida acercándola a la avestruz pero este tiro la comida y empezó a picotearlo.

-Auch¡ oye espera, basta.

Sin embargo el avestruz no se detuvo de picotearlo, entonces Alfred salió corriendo con esta persiguiéndole, pero el avestruz seguía intentando picarlo.

-MARYYY! HELP ME!-grito sin dejar de correr.

De repente apareció Matías que se veía que había estado corriendo se acerco a Alfred.

-Se ve que eres nuevo en el negocio-dijo el estadounidense al argentino.

Alfred lo miro y corrió tan rápido que el avestruz vio solo a Matías, y ahora lo empezó a picotear a él.

-Boludoooo ayudaaaaaa.

-No, yo me voy, Goodbyeeeeeeee-dijo Alfred corriendo para que no lo alcanzara el avestruz.

Mientras tanto las demás naciones estaban muy felices dando de comer a los venados, becerros, camellos, patos y demás.

-Vee me agradan estos animalitos, son muy tiernos-

-Kesesesese west se encariño con ese venado-

Alemania se la había pasado acariciando y dándole de comer a un venado, mientras Kiku les tomaba fotos.

-A Alemania-san le gusta mucho la casa de México-san-

-Y no solo su casa kesesesesese-dijo Gilbert en tono burlón.

-Cállate bruder-dijo Ludwig sonrojado

-Vee a Doitsu e gusta María-Italia meciono con su tono típico-Si quieres puedes pedirme un consejo-guiño el ojo.

Después de eso todos salieron del lugar donde estaban los animalitos, mientras Ludwig y Feliciano platicaban, la fiesta ahora estaba en la sala principal de aquel recinto. Fue cuando María con un vaso de tequila se subió al escenario y dijo:

-Esta canción va para todos los que quieren y vienen a divertirse, así que arranquemos. . .

Y aquí acaba este capítulo, gracias muchísimas gracias por los reviews que tanto nos animan y alegran el alma, sin más nos vemos en el próximo capitulo xD


	7. Chapter 7

Antes que nada pido una disculpa por no haber subido capitulo, pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con muchas vacaciones (no, la verdad solo tengo 2 semanas de vacaciones u_u) y pues respondere sus comentarios antes de empezar:

LadyLoba: xD ese Juan tirandole los perros, lastima que no habrá mucha aparición de Juan u_u o talvez si en este capitulo no se puede apreciar que sea la victima Dx pero lo sera, lo sera xD e_e no esconde las ganas que le tiene a Mexico LOOL. Gracias y saludos tambien n_n.

Flannya: le deje en ese justo momento porque no sabia que canción poner .-. pero encontré la perfecta para la ocasión n_n, muchas gracias (: ya en 2 semanas salen los resultados Dx tengo miedo pero supongo que así debe en este capitulo no se ve lo que trama Ludwig pero espero que aun así te agrade xD seria la PEOR idea que se le pueda ocurrir LOOL.

LudwigBeilschmidtDeutschland: Ahh no te preocupes, yo entiendo, ese examen decide nuestro futuros por tres años, quizás mas, por eso la presión xD u_u LO SIENTO todos esperaban el GerMex pero lametablemente hoy no sera u_u xD pues ve la cacion ahora xD estoy segura de que te gustara (o almenos es espero). Gracias tus comentarios nos hacen ser felices.

Empezó una música extrañamente movida, y todos los latinos se fueron al centro de la pista y empezaron a empujarse, los europeos y asiáticos se veían entre ellos, sin embargo Alfred y Mathew sabían bien que significaba eso, y entonces se escucho a María cantar:

_**Por la mañana yo me levanto**__**  
**__**no me dan ganas de ir a trabajar**__**  
**__**subo a la combi voy observando**__**  
**__**que toda la gente comienza a pasar**__**  
**__**por la avenida va circulando**__**  
**__**el alma obrera de mi ciudad**__**  
**__**gente que siempre esta trabajando**__**  
**__**y su descanso lo ocupa pá soñar.**_

Y eso quería decir que no acabaría en nada bueno; en ese momento Alfred se levanto de su lugar y todos lo miraron aliviados al ver que los iba a detener, mientras que en el centro de la pista ya se escuchaba en discurso de grosería que había entre los latinos, incluso María dejo de cantar.

, espero es que no muera, mucha suerte-dijo Japón estando un poco inseguro de la seguridad del norteamericano.

En cuanto llego Alfred, lo primero que hiso fue empujar a Perú y este empujo a Uruguay, y Uruguay a Argentina y así sucesivamente, el único problema es que el americano lograba derribar a todos los que decidía empujar, y una vez mas lo que están sentados se voltearon a ver con cara de preocupación.

-Insisto, los occidentales tiene una forma muy rara de entretenimiento aru- dijo Yao mientras veía un poco espantando lo que pasaba en la pista de baile

-Pero creo que esto es una costumbre exclusiva de los latinos, aunque eso no quita lo extraño de la situación-dijo Japón mientras tomaba video de todo lo que ocurría desde la comida hasta el baile extraño que estaban presenciando todos.

-Tienen que aceptar que esto es divertido, incluso iré a convivir con ellos, se ve que me agradara- dijo Turquía mientras se levanta de su lugar con una sonrisa malévola, paso cerca de Heracles y lo jalo de la camisa. El griego estaba espantando por el hecho de que lo sacaron de su sueño y porque lo que sabía que pasaría.

Y así fue hasta que Alfred decidió. . . meter a su hermano.

-C'mon brother, ven a divertir

-Eso no es diversión, es violencia- dijo el Canadiense, pero como es típico de él su voz fue inaudible e ignorada por su hermano.

-Mon ami no te puedes llevar al pequeño Mathew con esos salvajes, déjalo tranquilo aquí.-dijo el francés tratando de que Alfred no se llevara a su hermano.

-Tú no me llames amigo-dijo Alfred cortantemente.

_**Despues de ocho horas de andar laborando**__**  
**__**desesperanza se siente en el hogar**__**  
**__**pues con la friega que hay a diario**__**  
**__**ya no alcanza pá progresar**__**  
**__**y asi han pasado decenas de años**__**  
**__**pues en un mundo globalizado**__**  
**__**La gente pobre no tiene lugar**__**  
**__**Y la carencia,, arriba**__**  
**__**y los salarios, abajo**__**  
**__**con lo que gano en esta empresa no me alcanza pá tragar**__**  
**__**y la carencia, arriba**__**  
**__**y los salarios abajo**__**  
**__**y yo le digo a mi teresa no me voy a resignar**__**  
**__**y la carencia, arriba**__**  
**__**y los salarios ,abajo**__**  
**__**con lo que gano es esta empresa no me alcanza pá tragar**__**  
**__**y la carencia arriba**__**  
**__**y los salarios abajo**__**  
**__**y yo le digo a mi teresa vente vamos a bailar porque**__**  
**__**Ahi viene antidoping**__**  
**__**ahi viene el salario**__**  
**__**ahi viene santa sabina**__**  
**__**ahi viene la maldita**__**  
**__**ahi viene los de abajo**__**  
**__**ahi viene el salón**__**  
**__**ahi viene quien viene**_

Y finalmente todo esfuerzo por salvar a Heracles y a Mathew fue en vano, pues ya eran empujados y parte del *slam. El "baile" de los latinos ahora se hacía cada vez más grande pues Alfred no conforme de a ver metido a Mathew, decidió llevarse al Arthir al cento de la pista.

-América idiota ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-HA HA HA HA el hero te está uniendo a la fiesta

-Esto no es sano es VIOLENCIA déjame ir a sentar IDIOTA

-No, ahora cuídate tu HA HA HA HA.-dijo el americano mientras aventaba al inglés entre los latinos que seguían empujándose.

_**Ahi viene el chile que te mantiene**__**  
**__**y en la cama te entretiene y en la boca lo retienes**__**  
**__**mejor trae atu pareja y sóplale una oreja**__**  
**__**pa´que mueva la cintura y le de la calentura y después**__**  
**__**de la sobada ella ya no quiera nada y te diga ¡que no,que no**__**  
**__**que no,que no,que no,que no**__**  
**__**que que nooooooo!**__**  
**__**si escuchan panteon rococo mexiko stadt no escucho el sax love**__**  
**__**La joven la joven**__**  
**__**la joven la joven**__**  
**__**la joven la joven**__**  
**__**la joven la joven**_

Y así término la primera canción, con Heracles moreteado siendo cargado por Sadiq que al parecer se había divertido, pero no se libraba de unos cuantos golpes. Aunque eso no era todo pues inmediatamente empezó otra canción:

_**Hoy te vas, pero se que volverás**__**  
**__**porque lo que yo te di no lo encontraras jamás**__**  
**__**esas noches, esos días, cuando tu te retorcías en mis brazos**__**  
**__**cuando veíamos estrellas y tu eras una de ellas**__**  
**__**de esas que abrazan la tierra con su luz**__**  
**__**y hoy me llamas y me dices que empacas tu presencia**__**  
**__**que has hecho las maletas que hoy dices adiós**__**  
**__**Y después de romper el cielo juntos**__**  
**__**esa forma tan tuya de hacer el amor y estallar al llegar**__**  
**__**no, no puedo aceptar que hoy te vayas**__**  
**__**que me debes un cuarto de mil batallas**__**  
**__**y cobrarme no lo quiero yo no quiero cobrarme**__**  
**__**solo quiero que tu te quedes aquí, yeh yeh yeh**__**  
**__**Hoy mi cuerpo necesita de ti y saber**__**  
**__**que la dosis perfecta esta en tus caderas**__**  
**__**en tus besos, tu sonrisa,**__**  
**__**tu cabello y ese cuerpo que me eriza**__**  
**__**Hoy mi alma sabe que estas bien**__**  
**__**pero tu dime, tu dime quien**__**  
**__**estará para aliviar mi dolor**__**  
**__**si ya no estás tu**_

Regresando con Arthur este cayó y por suerte se pudo levantar sin que lo tiraran pero su suerte duraría muy poco, pues este baile era ajeno al concepto que él tenía de baile.

Y hasta aqui el cap n_n les dejo mi facebook parra que me den sugerencias, quejas o cosas asi. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. byee (:

v3r0a


End file.
